


Just Follow My Lead

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Destiel: Dancing. Do with it what you will. Just involve dancing :) Pretty please?!

“Seriously dude, I agreed to come here with you but you said nothing about dancing!”  Dean shoots Cas the most unimpressed look he can muster, as Cas just turns it right back on him with the biggest saddest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen. 

 

“Come on Dean, everyone can dance to jazz… it’s easy, all you gotta do is feel the music.”  

 

Dean just shakes his head, shoulders slumped in resignation, because he knows, and Cas knows (the sneaky bastard) that Dean can’t say no to him.  Never has been able to, and probably never will.  

 

His lover so rarely asks for things, well at least things he knows Dean won’t enjoy, and just the look on Cas’ face when he’d agreed to come to some dark smokey, dive, jazz club in the wrong part of town on a Tuesday (a Tuesday!) to see his favourite band… well, it had made Dean’s heart soar.

 

So that’s how he found himself being dragged onto the tiny crowded dance floor in front of a four piece jazz band and quietly freaking the fuck out.  

 

“I don’t know what to do Cas.”  Dean whined.

 

All around him couples were moving their legs and arms to the music. As far as Dean could tell, it appeared they were being controlled by strings like a marionette’s, so in-cohesive were their movements.  Was this dancing?  

 

It reminded him of old black and white movies, with flappers and men dancing the charleston.

 

Cas grabbed Dean round the waist, holding on tight and forcing him to look the him in the eyes.  He lent in giving Dean the tiniest little peck on the nose, winked then spun him around.

 

Dean almost tripped over his feet right there and then, but wobbly as he was he found himself looking back at Cas moments later.

 

“Just follow my lead.“ Cas said with a huge gummy grin of absolute delight.  

 

First Cas starting moving his arms in time with the beat, or at least one of the beats, almost turning them to jelly just swinging them around, to the sides, up and down.  

 

Next he added a little shoulder wiggles, shrugging one side then the other.  

 

Dean stood still staring, and very slowly he was joining in.

 

His movements were stiff, his head swivelling around to find someone laughing at him, but no one did.  In amongst the crowd of dancers, he realised he was in a bubble, just him and Cas; everyone else focused on their moves, having a good time and not in the least bit interested in Dean’s aborted attempts at dance.

 

Once he had loosened up, and felt like he was getting the hang of this, Cas threw in some crazy legs.  Because that’s was what they were, crazy legs, jiggling and wiggling and flapping around, completely out of time with his arms, looking, Dean thought, like a cross between the ministry of silly walks and some sort of breakdancing warm-up.

 

Part of Dean thought this was just some big wind up, and a camera crew was going to jump out at any moment, but just as quickly as that thought flitted into his mind, he pushed it out with a  _Fuck it_  and dove right in.

 

Cas was overjoyed, snapping his fingers and just grinning with his whole body.

 

Honestly he never thought Dean would go through with it, but here was his green eyed, old school rocking, lover practically falling over himself swinging his arms, knocking his knees and finding his rhythm all with a smile on his face.

 

The band wound up the song, letting the crowd know they’d be back in half an hour, and the two of them tumbled over to the bar, each landing on a stool and swallowing down the whiskey that the extremely proficient bar tender poured for them.

 

Dean was glowing, his cheeks a deep red, a thin glow of sweat across his brow.  Cas was in much the same state, the happy energy flowing off him.

 

It was all Dean could do to, not grab his hand and pull him off to the bathrooms, to have his way with him in one of the stalls.  

 

He was seeing a side of Cas he’d not seen before, this carefree crazy cat, just embracing his passions and letting it all out.  

 

Dean slid off his stool and pulled Cas into his arms, kissing him hard and thorough.  Puling away to gasp for breath, he beamed at Cas.

 

“You know, baby, that was more fun than I thought it’d be.  We should totally come here more often.”  

 

Cas just stared at Dean in shock, as Dean huffed out a laugh, coming in close to nibble at his lover’s ear.

 

“But right now, I’m gonna take you home and get you to show me a few more of those moves you’ve been holding out on me, whaddya think?”

 

Cas took one last swig of his whiskey snaked his arm around Dean’s waist and said “What are you waiting for?” 


End file.
